wwe_12fandomcom_es-20200216-history
ECW (marca de WWE)
Este artículo es sobre la marca de WWE. Para la promoción que funcionó de 1992 a 2001, leer Extreme Championship Wrestling. WWE ECW (también conocido como ECW on Sci-Fi/Syfy) fue un programa en televisión de lucha libre profesional producido por la WWE, basado en la promoción independiente Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) que duró desde 1992 hasta el 2001. El nombre del show también se refiere a la marca ECW, en la cual los empleados de WWE fueron asignados para trabajar y actuar, complementando otras marcas de WWE, Raw y SmackDown. Debutaría el 13 de junio de 2006, por Sci Fi en los Estados Unidos y se emitió durante casi cuatro años hasta que emitió su episodio final el 16 de febrero de 2010, en la renombrada Syfy. Fue reemplazado la siguiente semana por WWE NXT. Algunos episodios del programa están disponibles para su visualización bajo demanda a través de WWE Network. Historia del show 'Lanzamiento en Sci Fi/Syfy' WWE adquirió los derechos de la marca registrada y videoteca de Extreme Championship Wrestling en 2003 y luego reinició ECW a través del contenido de la biblioteca ECW y una serie de libros, que incluyeron el lanzamiento del documental The Rise and Fall of ECW. La enorme popularidad de los productos de ECW llevó a WWE a organizar ECW One Night Stand, un evento pago por visión de reunión de ECW en 2005. El éxito financiero y crítico del evento motivó a WWE a organizar un segundo One Night Stand el siguiente año. Con un renovado interés en el producto ECW, WWE comenzó a explorar la posibilidad de revivir la promoción a tiempo completo. El 25 de mayo de 2006, WWE anunció el lanzamiento de ECW como una marca independiente, concordante con Raw y SmackDown!, con su propio programa en Sci Fi (ahora Syfy). A pesar de las preocupaciones iniciales de que la lucha libre profesional no fuera aceptada por la demografía de Sci Fi, la presidenta de la cadena Bonnie Hammer afirmó que creía que ECW encajaría con el tema del canal de "estirar la imaginación". Sci Fi (ahora conocido como Syfy) es propiedad de NBC Universal, empresa matriz de USA Network y emisora de televisión por cable exclusiva de Raw y Smackdown. La serie semanal de ECW recibió originalmente un lanzamiento de de trece episodios como una "serie de verano" en Sci Fi. El estreno recibió una calificación de 2.79, lo que lo conviertió en el programa de mayor audiencia del cable en su franja horaria. Debido a sus buenas calificaciones, se le concedió un lanzamiento extendido hasta fines de 2007. El 23 de octubre de 2007, la red renovó la serie hasta 2008. 'Formato original (2006)' La marca ECW inicialmente se producía de manera diferente a las otras marcas de WWE. Para eventos televisados, las principales cámaras con orientación circular se colocaron en una ubicación diferente en la arena, mientras que el ring de lucha libre en sí presentaba un logotipo de ECW en la alfombra y cubiertas de los tensores en blanco. Los intérpretes masculinos fueron llamados "Extremistas" en lugar de "Superestrellas", mientras que las intérpretes femeninas fueron llamadas "Vixens" en lugar de Divas. Sin embargo, la marca comenzó a producirse constantemente siguiendo el mismo formato de las otras marcas y, a diferencia de la promoción original, las reglas de coincidencia, como los pasar por alto y las descalificaciones, ahora son estándar. Los combates que presentaban el conjunto de reglas de la promoción original se clasificaron como impugnados en "Reglas Extremas" y solo se disputaron cuando se especificaron. El único evento pago por visión alojado exclusivamente por la marca ECW desde su lanzamiento fue December to Dismember en diciembre de 2006. El 14 de marzo de 2007, antes de que se pudiera programar otro, WWE anunció que todos los futuros pagos por visión se presentarían en las tres marcas. thumb|250px|Logo de ECW (2006–2008) El anterior propietario de ECW Paul Heyman fue el "Representante de ECW" en el aire (una referencia a cómo se había identificado a Heyman en Monday Night Raw en 1997). Según una entrevista en el periódico británico The Sun, Heyman escribió los guiones semanales de la marca y los envió a los escritores para posibles cambios, y luego a Vince McMahon para su aprobación final. Después de December to Dismember, Heyman fue relevado de sus deberes, tanto en el aire como fuera del aire, con World Wrestling Entertainment. 'Cambio en el formato (2007–2010)' thumb|200px|El conjunto de ECW usado desde el 31 de octubre de 2006–15 de enero de 2008. . . 'Cancelación y consecuencias' El 2 de febrero de 2010, el presidente de WWE, Vince McMahon, anunció que ECW saldría del aire y sería reemplazado con un nuevo programa semanal en su ranura en el que McMahon lo anunció como un "espectáculo original e innovador". Más tarde se anunció que el programa emitiría su episodio final el 16 de febrero de 2010. En el episodio de ECW del 9 de febrero de 2010, el nombre del nuevo espectáculo se anunció como WWE NXT. Con la marca ECW permanentemente disuelta, el roster de ECW se convirtieron en agentes libres. 'Presencia online' En el lanzamiento de ECW, WWE.com introdujo el Hardcore Hangover, una función de video que permitió a los fanáticos de los Estados Unidos y Canadá transmitir o descargar secuencias de vídeo del programa semanal. El 16 de octubre de 2007, fue reemplazado por una nueva función que hizo que los episodios completos del programa estuvieran disponibles para su transmisión en WWE.com el día después de que salieron al aire. Después de reunir una lista de nombres de los fanáticos y realizar una encuesta en línea, la función se llamó ECW X-Stream el 31 de octubre de 2007. Anteriores episodios de ECW ahora son visibles en el sitio web de Hulu junto con episodios de SmackDown! y NXT. y por WWE Network. Producción thumb|175px|La versión de ECW del conjunto universal WWE HD utilizado desde 22 de enero de 2008–16 de febrero de 2010 Los shows de la marca ECW se llevaron a cabo en grandes escenarios como parte de los horarios de grabación de las otras marcas de WWE. Esto estaba en agudo contraste con la original Extreme Championship Wrestling, que realizó la mayoría de sus eventos en lugares más pequeños. Por lo general, el programa se transmitía en vivo los martes directamente antes — cuando recorría la costa oeste — o después de las grabaciones de SmackDown, aunque también se grababa y retransmitía hasta más tarde en la noche según las circunstancias. ECW se había separado originalmente de la WWE, presentando las antiguas cuerdas negras de ECW, el logo de ECW en el medio del ring y ningún logo de WWE en los tensores o en el borde del ring. Sin embargo, poco a poco empezaron a ser más un espectáculo de la WWE que antes, cuando hicieron que las cuerdas del ring fueran grises en lugar de las negras y cuando se convirtieron en HD, pusieron el logotipo de la WWE en los tensores y la publicidad de WWE.COM en la izquierda y el lado derecho de los bordes del ring y eliminado el logo de ECW del ring. El tema inicial de ECW fue "Bodies" de Drowning Pool, que WWE había usado para Extreme Championship Wrestling antes del establecimiento de la marca. "Do not Question My Heart" de Saliva con la participación de Brent Smith que luego se utilizó para abrir ECW durante el resto del programa. Las canciones "Famous" de Puddle of Mudd se usaron durante una semana, y una versión censurada de "This Is The New Shit" de Marilyn Manson se usó por unas semanas. El 22 de enero de 2008, ECW comenzó a transmitirse en HD, junto con un nuevo conjunto de HD, que se compartió entre las tres marcas de WWE. 'Episodios especiales' Campeonato inactivo Personalidades en el aire 'Figuras en el aire' : Leer más: Figuras de autoridad en la lucha libre profesional '' 'Comentaristas' 'Anunciadores de ring' 'Segmentos recurrentes''' Emisiones internacionales Además de ser transmitido por Syfy, Mun2 y Universal HD en los Estados Unidos, ECW fue transmitido en varios canales de diferentes países. Leer más *Lista de los ex-empleados de la ECW (WWE) *Extreme Championship Wrestling *ECW Hardcore TV *ECW on TNN *WWE Raw *WWE SmackDown Referencias Enlaces externos *|50px Sitio web oficial (inglés) *ECW en Internet Mobile Database (inglés) *ECW en TV.com (inglés)